


WIP no kakera

by kuri (esmaier)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmaier/pseuds/kuri
Summary: Stuff I never finished, and at this point never will whoops lol(aka incomplete WIPs that I lost the motivation to finish)all unbeta'd





	1. Ryuu/Gaku - Cafe/Artist College AU

Yaotome Gaku, aged twenty, third year art major, emerges from his first round of project deadlines blinking owlishly as if he can’t really believe it’s over. 

And promptly hits an art block.

In what’s probably a desperate attempt to make him stop complaining about needing a new place to people watch, something to inspire him, the moment Gaku’s aroommate (Nikaidou Yamato, 3rd year premed student) is done with his own midterms, he pulls them out of their mess of an apartment. The autumn air around them is brisk, and leaves crunch under their shoes as they head towards downtown, and directly to a quaint coffeeshop, bustling with students from their university.

“You? Cafes?” Gaku asks wryly, knowing perfectly well from the contents of their kitchen that Yamato’s de-evolution through exam season is more an instant coffee to energy drinks then straight to beer type of person.

“A friend recommended it to me,” Yamato answers vaguely as they weave their way through a clump of girls chattering over their various coffee drinks, and he grumbles to Gaku about it being more populated than usual. 

And indeed, the cafe is rather busy, which shouldn’t be that out of place for a university town where spots like this tend to be popular study locations, but midterms have ended for most, and as far as Gaku’s aware, almost everybody he knows tends to avoid their study haunts after their exams and come and gone.

Yamato’s orders with the air of someone incredibly familiar with the shop, and Gaku’s eyebrows climb gradually into his hairline. But the snarky comment he’s about to make dies in his throat when Yamato moves aside so he can order, and Gaku’s met with well over six feet of tanned, sculpted, actual-living-Adonis.

“A-ah, Sir? Your...order…” A mellow voice, tinged with confusion, trails off hesitantly, as the man before him looks at Gaku with what is possibly slight concern. 

“...The Daily Special,” Gaku blurts out, really only saying the first thing that his eyes fall on once he manages to tear his gaze from someone who is possibly the most beautiful man Gaku has ever laid eyes upon. 

The cashier looks at him with some doubt, confusion lingering on his face but punches in the order anyways, glancing down at the card half-fumbled to him, “Will that be all… Gaku?”

Gaku can only nod mutely, walking towards Yamato in a daze, barely noticing his roommate’s shit-eating grin. “You don’t even like sweet drinks,” Yamato states, a smirk still glued on his face, “and the daily special today happens to be some offensively sugary concoction.”

Yamato continues to make jibes at Gaku, receiving dazed and clipped answers, all the way through when they receive their drinks and out the front door. When Gaku doesn’t reply even when they’re halfway back to their apartment, Yamato elbows Gaku in silent worry, and Gaku finally turns to him, looking starstruck, “Nikaidou. I saw a man so beautiful, I forgot my own name.” And Yamato only stares at him for a long moment before bursting into almost hysterical laughter, leading to Gaku looking incredibly offended, intoning with more emotion that he’s used in the last month,

“I’m serious!” Which only makes Yamato laugh even harder, laugh until he has to step to the side of the sidewalk and crouch to the ground, clutching at his middle, staying until a disgruntled Gaku manages to haul him to his feet.

* * *

 

Gaku lasts exactly a week before he’s back at the cafe, though this time armed with his drawing supplies, determined to at least get some work done for his figure drawing class. 

He doesn’t get anything done. Not that day, and not for any of the multiple times that he visits over the next four weeks either. 

Now that fall has truly begun setting over the town, the barista with a god-body has taken to wearing different outfits that seemingly accentuate different aspects of his beyond perfect body. Today, it’s a navy sweater, and when he starts rolling his sleeves up, Gaku snaps the tip of his pencil when presses down on the page of his drawing pad perhaps a little too hard.

Said barista does have a name (“Ryuunosuke, but Ryuu is fine”), and now that Gaku can actually formulate sentences around him, it’s become something of a running game where Gaku will order the daily special which is usually something grossly overpriced and far to sweet to his liking, but Ryuu has never failed to adjust the taste to his liking. 

* * *

If one were to ask Ryuu, he was absolutely terrified of Yaotome Gaku, and perhaps still holds some fear for the artist. Frankly, Ryuu is more impressed with himself for being able to maintain his composure every time the artist walks through the door looking as if he’s just stepped off a runway, dressed in dark colors with a gaze sharp enough to kill.

But once, after Ryuu’s handed him his order, Gaku gives the slightest of smiles, though it’s arguably more a smirk, and Ryuu’s rendered almost useless, the high school student who part-times with him laughing as Ryuu attempts to collect himself in the backroom.

“It’s pathetic to see a fourth year college student pining like the idiots in my grade,”  Ten finally speaks up one day, after Ryuu’s just about nearly fumbled Gaku’s drink when handing it off and their hands had brushed. 

Ryuu makes a pathetic noise, aware that he’s being ridiculous. But this time he really couldn’t help it, not when he’d made the mistake of managing to tear his gaze from Gaku’s hands (pale, slender, elegant) only to meet sharp eyes, fixed on him as if contemplating something. “Tenn...help me,” Ryuu just about whines, clutching at the edges of Tenn’s apron.

“And how do you expect me to do that,” Tenn answers sharply, though not unkindly as the attempts prying Ryuu’s hands off his uniform. 

“Advice…?” Ryuu tries, weakly. 

Tenn sighs, managing to pry Ryuu off in a moment of hesitation, “Figure it out yourself, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” he says, cryptic as ever.

* * *

Just as Ryuu’s gathered the courage to decide on trying to ask for Gaku’s number the next time he visits the shop, said artist comes sweeping through the door looking more irritated than normal and Ryuu loses all resolve to change up his usual, “Morning, Gaku! What’ll it be today?” even as he feels mild disappointment begin to take hold of his heart, remaining there as he mechanically works his way through his shift, silently berating his own lack of courage.

“Be my model,” a voice startles Ryuu, as he’s about to leave after his shift, a command as much as it is an inquiry, and Ryuu turns slowly to come to face-to-face with Gaku, who stares at him with utmost intent before abruptly glancing to the side, “that is...I’m an art student, as you probably figured out by now, and I’m uh, I’m taking a class at the local university and I have a final project where I need someone to model for me— you’d be compensated a bit of course— but my grade in this class is really important and you’re really attra— striking…”

Belatedly, Ryuu realizes that no, it’s not the lighting of the shop, but Gaku is in fact flustered, and it’s possibly the most emotion Ryuu has ever seen on the model, which finds endearing in a rather strange way. He can’t help but chuckle, “Thank you, I think. And sure, it sounds fun and I could do with another source of income, even if it’s not much.”

And Ryuu feels his breath catch in his throat as Gaku suddenly lights up, smiling broadly, sharp eyes flashing, “Would you really? Fantastic, could I get your number and I’ll text you details,” he rambled off, passing his phone to Ryuu who took it with numb fingers, contact info entered and saved and Gaku out the door before Ryuu could really understand what had just transpired.

.

.

.

last update: September 29, 2016


	2. Ryuu/Sougo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS  
> REALLY OLD???  
> like 2015 old  
> also rating is somewhere around M/E lmao my only attempt I'm embarrassed bye

Lights sear through his vision, screams and cheers deafening him as the three shadowed silhouettes of Trigger flash into view, the crowd around him instantly beginning to push and shove, and all he can do is gaze forward with his heart in his throat.

* * *

The thrill of stepping on stage and losing himself to performance and song is a feeling unmatched by nothing, and Ryuu knows the others surrounding him both onstage and off are no different. For those on stage, though, there is something, always, more. For them, in front of thousands of voices, thousands of faces, and bright lights that all blur together in his eyes, they must adopt a new persona, a new self, and they have to  _ present _ .

* * *

 

Sougo slips through the crowd towards the exit as Trigger thanks the crowd alongside their closing remarks, ignoring the occasional startled glance of recognition, taking a deep breath of fresh air as he pushes into the lobby of the concert venue. He revels in the ringing in his ears as he stops in the restroom, taking the few moments of silence to fix himself and splash cold water on his face.

He makes his way backstage, making polite conversation with the guards as they let him through, flattered and surprised, still and as always, when one asks him for his autograph, claiming his daughter is a fan of idolish7. 

He’s just handing the pen and paper back to the guard, exchanging thanks when he feels himself pulled backwards, crushed against a solid chest, hears another voice thank the guards for letting Sougo through and keeping him company, before Sougo is pulled away, stumbling as the arm locked around him leads him hastily down the maze of dimly lit corridors. 

* * *

“A-ah slow down for a second!” He manages, struggling to stay standing upright, and receiving no response, tries again managing a cutoff, “Ry--” before he’s directed sharply to the left and gives up on garnering a vocal response for the time being.

Just as he thinks he’s gained his balance, the weight around his shoulders disappears as he’s guided through a door, a paper “TRIGGER” taped onto the door just barely registering, then promptly pushed against it and Ryuu’s mouth is on his, and the fading thrill from the concert is pulsing through his veins once more. 

Sougo loops his arms around Ryuu’s shoulders, pulling Ryuu closer to him, slamming his head back against the door as he feels Ryuu’s mouth slide down the side of his jaw to his neck, harsh bites hardly softened by rough kisses, relishing in the sting of every bite paired with the pressure of Ryuu’s fingers digging into his hips.

* * *

Sougo gives a breathy noise of protest as Ryuu pulls back for a moment before he muffles it with a hard kiss, hiking Sougo’s loose shirt up, inhaling sharply at the feel of bare skin under his hand. Ryuu murmurs against Sougo’s mouth, “I miss you”’s and strained apologies as he pushes his knee between the younger’s legs, and feeling slim fingers press into his jaw, obliging as they pull him in for another kiss.  

 

* * *

Ryuu abruptly pulls from Sougo, dropping to his knees and pressing heated kisses against his abdomen and hips, hands sliding up from Sougo’s knees to his thighs, and Sougo breaks out in a moan as Ryuu hastily tugs Sougo’s belt open and tugs his pants down, biting at the exposed skin of Sougo’s thighs, pushing Sougo’s hips back against the door easily with a hand, mildly shocked as always to find how thin his lover is, how easily he can trap Sougo before him.

He sucks hard at the places he bites, filled with a sense of satisfaction as he moves from one leg to the other and seeing pale skin bruising already, that feeling only expanding(??idk what word works here lm a o) when he sees Sougo’s head tossed back, exposing the purpling marks littered across his neck and collarbones, as he bites into the back of his hand. 

“Sougo...” Ryuu breathes and when a hand comes to rest lightly on his head and a gaze hazy with lust meets his own, he smirks and presses a hot open mouthed kiss against the front of Sougo’s straining erection through fabric and Sougo cracks, crying out as the hand on Ryuu’s head fists in his hair and the other clutches at Ryuu’s shoulder. 

A smirk makes its way across Ryuu’s features as he noses along the inside juncture of Sougo’s thigh and hip, making a pleased noise as he feels hands tangle into his hair, disjointed words of plea and breathless exclamation showering on Ryuu from above as he begins to take his lover apart.

* * *

When Sougo eventually manages a coherent “please... Tsunashi-san, please,” Ryuu appears to take mercy on him, dragging his teeth down Sougo’s hips, catching on his underwear and pulling it down as he goes, nipping along bruising skin as he moves back up, and when Ryuu finally, finally takes Sougo into his mouth, he can feel his knees weakening, and Ryuu presses Sougo against the door harder, leaving him hunching over Ryuu’s kneeling figure.

Somehow through the haze of pleasure, Sougo manages to weakly tug at Ryuu’s hair, and when Ryuu pulls off, he slides to his knees, half in Ryuu’s lap, strong hands catching at his back and pulling him forward as he leans forward in search of Ryuu’s mouth, tugging at elaborate stage costume as he desperately kisses Ryuu.

The moment the buttons of Ryuu’s costume come undone, Sougo slips a hand down across his chest, settling lightly on Ryuu’s stomach, leaving him shuddering in the wake of the light pressure, and when his hand comes up to cup Sougo’s face, Sougo turns his head nipping at Ryuu’s fingers, lips curling into a brief smile.

* * *

Ryuu freezes in place when Sougo starts sucking on two of his fingers, peering up at Ryuu through half-lidded eyes, tongue sliding across and between Ryuu’s fingers, and after another moment of hesitation, he pushes Sougo forward, settling on his knees so he’s hunched over Sougo, kissing him deeply, apologizing again, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispers, dropping kisses between words as he hurries to get his own belt and pants undone, “I couldn’t wait until we got bac--”

He’s cut off when Sougo abruptly reaches up with both hands to pull Ryuu’s face in to kiss him. “It’s fine,” he answers with a breathless laugh, face flushed but his eyes smiling, “If I had wanted to wait until we got back to your place, I would have just met you there.”

And with that Ryuu is done for, pushing them closer together so he can get his hand around both of them, revelling in Sougo’s small gasp mixing with his own quiet moan and the bite of Sougo’s nails digging into his bare shoulders.

* * *

As much desperation as Ryuu feels, as much as he would love to finish them both off like this, with just his hand, with Sougo moaning against his mouth, he’s selfish, he’s impatient, and he wants more.

Wordlessly, he pulls Sougo into his lap, the action accompanied by a small gasp, and has to take just a moment when Sougo ruts against him, into his hand, has to force himself to release both of their dicks. His settles his grip onto Sougo’s hips to hold the other still, unable to think when Sougo is moving against him, and tilts his head away to break their kiss. “Sougo...”

Sougo’s head falls onto Ryuu’s shoulder, and Ryuu closes his eyes, derailed as he feels teeth nipping at skin followed by soft kisses, trailing up his neck until Sougo stops at his jaw, just below his ear, “I want you, Tsunashi-san, I need you,” and Ryuu feels his heart swell in his chest only for his breath to catch in the next moment when Sougo guides one of his hands lower and--

“Sou--you--shit,” he swears when his finger slips easily past Sougo’s entrance, his eyes falling to his lover’s flushed face, the small smirk curling across his lips, and Ryuu decides that anyone who falls for Sougo’s sweet exterior is oh so very wrong. 

“I was like this,” Sougo begins, 

“the entire concert,” his voice breathy, eyes dropping

“and just before I met up with you,” he pushes himself back against Ryuu’s hand, and Ryuu swallows another curse as his finger slips in past the second knuckle,

“I re-prepped myself in a public restroom,” Sougo’s voice dips, and he peers up at Ryuu with lust in his gaze,

“...for you.”

* * *

Sougo doesn’t know how long he’s been caught on the ever waxing and waning waves of pleasure, lost in a daze as Ryuu’s fingers slip in and out of him, slowly, so slowly, Sougo’s not sure if he wants beg for release or to leave him there because he can’t take it.

He pants against Ryuu’s neck, digging his nails into the broad back beneath his hands, begging, no longer sure what words are slipping past his lips as he tries forcing long fingers to depths he knows they can reach, only to cry out in frustration when his efforts are rendered futile every time.

Sougo hardly registers the sudden emptiness, waiting for the slow movements to return, and when he’s suddenly pulled forward he can only wrap his arms around Ryuu’s neck, another desperate plea escaping him.

And because his head is turned with a surprisingly gentle hand, his mouth covered by another, languidly kissing away whatever breath he has left, he’s startled by the sudden stretch he’s craved of Ryuu’s cock pushing against his entrance. He gasps, breaking his lips from Ryuu’s and letting his head fall back when he feels the other trailing kisses down his neck as he’s lowered backwards to the ground.

.

.

.

last edited: December 21, 2015


End file.
